Since Then Always Now
by Reject Temptation
Summary: Edward finally got into the summer baseball camp, meeting new friends and the brother of a certain girl name Bella, when Bella and her brother Jasper dont show up one year, who knows what happened and how much a year can change them.
1. Chapter 1

Hehehe:3 helllooo...This is just a starter chapter, they will mostly likely be in Edwards POV for now unless i just leave it like this and have it as a oneshot? whatcha think? Please ignore any spelling mistakes :D

* * *

><p>The young boy waved a final goodbye towards his parents, that left dust in their wake, by the car's tires that were driving along the makeshift road, the boys mother ,a petit caring women, whose rosy red cheeks were stained with tears, started waving a final goodbye to her only son as he stood there, his unruley brown hair that was starting to highlight with red streaks cramed under a green baseball cap.<p>

His white shirt drapped over him with darkblack shorts against his pale complection, golden freakles sprinkled across his nose, his soft caring brown eyes squinted as he attempted to wink back towards his father who was openly chuckling at the Mothers actions.

She tutted at her husband complaing it was the young boys first long term time spent away from his family, and again her husband mearly chuckled.

"Hes waited all summer Esme, I bet he couldnt wait for a break" The man complained a small affectiante smile plastered on his face as he smile adoringly at his wife.

"Yes...but still..." Esme trailed not really having anything to say so she decided to flick her hand, a small golden braclet jingling against her wrist as she thumped her husband on the arm.

The married couple drove down the road, bright trees standing tall, and almost proud, standing together the evergeen smell strong in the air as the sun's rays danced through the gap in the branches and over the car.

Vivd buttercups lined across the road, white daffadils painted in against them with violets climbing towards the sun, each looking for the rays that flickerded and kised each petal.

Edward watched his parents go a small warm smile on his face, watching the dust dance on the sun's light, his hand tightened around the strap of the backpack he was carring.

Promising himself to have fun and not think about how he was going to miss his parents, becuase he was, he was going to miss waking up in the mornings to the sound of the jackson five baring through the downstairs speakers, the cute dimples implanted in his sisters cheeks as she sat at the dining table giggling loudly while his father danced around the kitchen gracefully, a silver platter on his hand.

"Good morning Sir and how is this for you?" He would keep a straight face as he set the plate infront of the boy before they boh cracked up laughing, before helping his mother pick out the latest fabrics.

Yeah he would miss it...alot.

But Edward pushed it all behind him and planted a big grin on his face, this was it, he was here, the place he had waited all year for.

Spinning on his heels he looked up towards the white words painted against the fading wood,  
>and mumbled the words to himself.<p>

"Welcome, to Baseball Camp"

* * *

><p>*Hides behide a tall evergreen tree* Likely?<p>

Should i just leave as a oneshot? :3


	2. What Else Would It Be About?

For the record I don't have a beta so everything is really rushed.

Sorry for any mistakes that make you scream and want to throw the computer out of the window:3

* * *

><p>Chapter One~<p>

What else would it be about?

* * *

><p>Feeling the smile on my face I strutted through the faded gates, my head held high as all thoughts of Mother and Father were pushed to the back for my mind, for now at least.<p>

Glancing around i tried to take it all in.

Trying my best not to look like a awestruck little, which I was, and more of the grown up I wanted to be as i took note of each carefully carefully built cabins, made by log wood.

There seemed to be five in all. Each one with a personal flag waving freely in the summer breeze on top of the cabins roof.

A small porch lined outside each door, two glowing lanters either end of the porch that seemed to give it a magical glow.

A worn out fire pit sat right in the middle of the camp seats of log around it that had taken a black tint where the fire had licked the outer edges of the wood. Footprints dug into the dusty ground and scattered through the trees.

Im here.

I was this was it, all year, allthe 365 days, through the ice cold snow, scorching heat, spring showers, soggy days and multiple red, green and yellow autumn leaves covering my face.

Im not going to waste a second.

Baseball...thats what it is about, thats what it always is about. Consently baseball.

Baseball.

Baseball.

Through the door of the third cabin- that had a white three in bold letters painted against it, a man, tall and dark.

He had dark skin and under a faded red hat black hair and bright brown eyes.

He smiled in my direction his white teeth illuminating against his dark skin.

"Now, who do we have here?" Chuckling the man lifted his hat above his forhead and raised a eyebrow, his arms crossing over chest, as he gently started to tap his foot against the cloudy ground.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Peering closer amusment shone in his eyes and i knew- quite well, anger filled mine.

I stood tall my chest pushed out ahead of me to make me seem bigger, much like the lions on the telly did.

My mouth opened wide as I leaned forward and let out a ferious rawr, the man soinning backwards and clutching the hat to his head, fear awake in his eyes.

The vison left as quickly as it came.

As i stood back where I was; the man peering over me with accusing eyes.

Opening my mouth my voice came out high and squeaky.

Nothing like a lion at all.

"E-Edward...Edward C-Cullen"

A low chucke left his lips as he nodded.

"Well...Welcome Edward Cullen, I'm Benjamin. I'm hed o Cabin three which seems to be..."

The man- now known as Benjamin, pulled out a piece of dog eared paper from the back pocket of his faded jeans and quicjkly unfolded it.

"It seems your with me" Looking down at me Benjamin smile and slid his hand forward towards the cabin.

"Well...what are you waiting for?" Grinning he lightly nudged my shoulder as i stumbled forward, gripping the bag tighter to me i skirted around the fire pit towards the cabin.

Padding up te wooden steps a sigh left my lips as i pushed the door open and was quickly met with three unknow faces.

Arching a eyebrow, a curly brown haired boy stared down at me his eyes hard and harsh, locks of brown hair falling infront of his sun-kissed skin the other three boys quickly mimicking his actions.

"Well...who is this then?"

* * *

><p>Likey? Hatey?<p>

Reveiw please:3

3 FTFT


End file.
